Frozen With Ellis
by Racheal Weasley
Summary: It's Frozen, except I've turned Elsa into an Ellis. Read to see what's different and what's the same.
1. Chapter 1

"Psst, Ellis! Psst, Ellis!" Anna climbed onto Ellis. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"Go back to bed, Anna." Ellis replied, pulling the pillow over his head. Anna sighed, and rolled onto her back, still on top of him.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, and that means I must play!"

Ellis shoved his little sister off of his bed. "Go play by yourself."

Anna sat on the floor for a minute, thinking. She climbed back up on the bed.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

"Anna, shh!" Ellis exclaimed quietly as his sister pulled him down the stairs.

He iced over the ballroom for her, and they skated around. Then they built a small, misshaped snowman.

"I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Then, Anna wanted to play what she called the jumping game.

"Anna, slow down!" Ellis called. She was going too fast. She was going to fall!

When she did start to fall, he desperately shot ice in her direction. It struck her head, knocking her out. He ran over.

"Anna?" He asked, shaking her. "Anna!" He clutched her to his chest. "Mama! Papa!"

After an agonizing minute, they dashed into the dining room. His mother gasped and picked her up.

"Ellis, what have you done?" His father asked. "This is getting out of hand!"

"I'm sorry!" The six year old cried. "It was an accident!"

"She's ice cold." His mother said worryingly.

"I know where we have to go." His father said.

He loaded the entire family into a carriage, and they took off to the trolls.

* * *

They'd taken Anna's memories of his magic away and moved him to a room a few halls away from hers. She didn't understand why they were being separated, and almost every day it was the same thing.

"Ellis?" She asked. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play!"

Ellis wished she would stop begging.

"I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

Sometimes, it was all he could do to keep her out.

"We used to be best buddies, but now we're not, and I wish you would tell me why!"

Ellis wished he could, too.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away Anna." He said, and regretted it when he heard her hurt voice.

"Okay, bye."

* * *

After a year, it was only occasionally she would try. It had surprised him the first day she didn't come begging.

He'd tried to watch her play in the court yard from his window, but it had iced over.

That was day he'd been given the gloves.

"Conceal it." His father told him. "Don't feel it."

Ellis pulled on the gloves. "Don't let it show." He muttered.

* * *

When Anna was around eight, she tried for the first time in a year.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked. "Or ride our bikes around the halls?"

He wanted to tell her yes.

"I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! Hang in there, Joan."

He held back a laugh. He'd heard her talking to them.

"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by!" She imitated the clock.

Ellis sighed, accidentally icing over his floor.

* * *

"It's getting stronger!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"Getting upset only makes it worse." His father said.

His parents stepped forward. He backed away. "Don't touch me!" At their hurt looks, he clarified. "I don't want to hurt you."

Over the next few years, his father helped him with trying to control his powers.

* * *

One day, his parents got an invitation to a wedding in a distant kingdom.

"Do you have to go?" He asked them.

"You'll be fine, Ellis." His father told him. Ellis wasn't quite sure.

A week later, someone arrived at the castle with urgent news.

There had been a terrible storm. The ship had sunk. Their parents were dead.

His father had been wrong.

He _wouldn't_ be okay.

* * *

The day they'd gotten the news, Anna tried for the last time.

"Ellis?" She called. "Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been."

He wished he could tell them.

"They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Please let me in!"

He wanted to fling the door open and do just that. But he couldn't.

"We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?"

After a pause, she said something that almost made him start crying.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? I'll be updating tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I meant to update this morning, but couldn't. Sorry about that.

And to Ugh (guest): You won the award for weirdest review ever left.

* * *

Coronation day.

That's the only thing Ellis could think when he woke up.

He got dressed in a daze. He could barely register what he was doing in his brain.

He approached his door, and stopped before opening it.

He could hear Anna. She was yelling, running down the hall.

"The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates!"

He waited for her to pass before going into the hall.

He approached the portrait of his father.

"Don't let them in." He told himself. "Don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show."

He took off his gloves, picking up the small orb and candlestick.

"Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

They started to ice over. He set them down and quickly put the gloves back on.

"But it's only for today." He walked to the doors to the entrance hall. "It's agony to wait."

He took a deep breath and flung them open.

"Tell the guards to open up..." He hesitated. "The gates!"

The gates opened and people started to flood in. And they were all coming to greet him.

Oh, joy.

* * *

He couldn't hear what anyone was saying. The only things he could think about we're keeping his powers under control and that he was closer to Anna than he'd been in years.

They gestured for him to take them. He reached out to do so.

"The gloves."

He nervously took them off.

He couldn't quite remember picking them up.

God, they were icing over.

He turned, finally able to put the gloves back on.

* * *

"King Ellis of Arrendelle!"

He strode into the ballroom, standing in place.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

His sister clumsily came to stand beside him. He offered a smile.

"Hi." He greeted

"Hi... Me? Oh, um, hi."

"You look beautiful." He told her. She looked surprised.

"Thank you, you look beautifuller. I mean handsomer, because you're a boy- you-you look handsome."

"So." Ellis said, awkward on the inside. "This is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna said.

He chuckled. "And what is that smell?"

They both took deep breaths and exclaimed together, "Chocolate!"

The Duke of Wesselton approached.

"Might I have a dance, Princess Anna?"

"Oh, I really don-"

"She'd love to." Ellis said, pushing her forward a little.

The duke proceeded to do a hilarious dance. Ellis, watching, laughed.

"He was sprightly." Ellis commented when she got back.

"Especially for a guy in heels!"

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Anna grinned at him. "I've never been better! This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time!"

"Me too..." Ellis sighed. Then realized what he'd said. He straightened. "But it can't be."

"Why not?" Anna smiled. "If-"

"It just can't."

Anna's smile dropped. She looked sad.

"Excuse me for a minute."

He watched her go, sadly. In his head, he could just hear his father's voice.

_"It's for the best."_

He noticed Anna suddenly being knocked over. He went to go help her, but realized someone had caught her.

A man. Who smiled at Anna. And Anna smiled back at. He led her away, and Ellis frowned.

He didn't think he would like this man.

* * *

For most of the ball, Ellis simply greeted visiting monarchs and Lords and Dukes. Every time a girl would ask him to dance, he'd simply decline, saying that he didn't like dancing.

The excitement didn't start until Anna came back.

With bloody Prince Hans.

He'd asked one of the staff about him, and they'd said he was a prince of the Southern Isles. The youngest of the thirteen of them. His parents had replied to the invitation by saying they couldn't come, but they would send one of their sons to represent them.

"Ellis!" He heard her call, and he turned to see her coming, dragging Hans with her.

They approached him laughing and giggling. It made him sick.

"I mean- King- me again. I'd like to present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your majesty." He said, overdoing it on the bow. He gave a small nod to him.

Anna grinned. "We'd like-"

"Your blessing-" Hans continued.

"Of-"

"Our Marriage!"

"... Marriage?" Ellis asked. He _knew _he wouldn't like this guy.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused!" Ellis said quickly.

They started talking very quickly to each other, talking about arrangements and where they would live.

"All of your brothers could come and stay at the castle!"

"Absolutely not!" Ellis said. "No one is getting married!"

"Wha-" Anna said, looking hurt. "Why?"

"Anna," he said. "You can't marry a man you just met!" He quite frankly did not care if Hans heard him.

"You can if it's true love!" Anna shouted.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" He asked.

"More than you!" People were starting to stare. "All you know is how to shut people out!"

Ellis, taken aback, took a few steps back.

"You asked for my blessing." He replied. "My answer is no."

He turned to walk away. He told a guard, "Close the gates. The party is over."

"What? Ellis, no! No, wait!"

The next thing he knew, Anna had pulled one of his gloves off. He pulled his hands close to his chest.

"Anna." He said, trying to sound furious. "Give me back my glove."

"Ellis please. I can't live like this anymore."

Ellis turned to his sister, trying to keep everything together.

"...Then leave."

He turned and started to walk towards the doors.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna yelled. The entire ballroom had gone silent.

"Enough, Anna." Ellis told her. He had to make it out.

"Why do you shut people out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"_I said enough_!"

To his horror, his ungloved hand flung out, shooting ice everywhere.

Everyone stared at him in fear and shock.

"Sorcery!" That stupid duke exclaimed. "I knew there was something dubious going on here!"

"Ellis?" Anna asked, almost crying.

He fumbled for the doorknob, running out and down the hall.

"Ellis!" He heard Anna calling.

He burst into the courtyard.

"There he is!"

"King Ellis!"

"King Ellis, are you alright?"

He backed away from the crowd into the fountain. He grabbed onto it. Everyone gasped and he turned.

It was incased in ice.

He was out of control!

A mob, led by the idiotic Duke of Wesselton, burst through the doors.

"There he is! Stop him!"

"Please, just, stay away!" He said. "Stay away!" He accidentally shot a blast at him.

The duke and his mob fell.

"Monster!" The duke shouted. "Monster!"

Horrified, Ellis turned and ran, stopping at the lake, he turned around.

Anna was coming.

And Hans, the bloody bastard, was right behind her. He really wanted to punch that guy in the face.

He turned, and when he saw that the lake iced over with his every step, he took off, running until he simply couldn't anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To those who wanted to know when the story is going to start deviating from Frozen, it's not until towards the end.

* * *

After only an hour, he was at the top of the mountain. He looked sadly back down it, where his kingdom was but a speck.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight." Ellis pointed out to no one in particular. "Not a footprint to be seen. It's a kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried."

"Don't let them in." He muttered. "Don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know!" He slowly took off his other glove. "Well now they know!" He threw it up into the air.

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" Without realizing it, he made a snowman just like the one from when he and Anna were kids. "Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on!" He unfastened his cape.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." It flew away into the wind. He gave a laugh.

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. The fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do! To test the limits and break through! No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!" He created a staircase and ran up it.

"Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, and here I'll stay!" He stamped his foot, sending a beautiful sheet of smooth ice over the ground. "Let the storm rage on!"

In a burst of creativity, Ellis rose up an intricate, beautiful palace made of ice. "My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!"

Ellis whipped his crown off of his head, flinging it far, far away. He didn't see where it landed. "I'm never going back! The past is in the past!"

He ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall from its combed and sculpted form. He turned his fancy coronation clothes into an easier to move in outfit of ice.

"Let it go! Let it go! I'll rise like the break of dawn!" He strutted sassily out onto the balcony as the sun rose. He was free.

"Let it go! Let it go! That perfect boy is gone! And here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!" He turned, going back inside and slamming the doors.

* * *

A/N: Just a short little chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, last chapter was short. Sorry. Onto Anna confronting our beloved Ellis!

* * *

Ellis entertained himself by making statues the rest of the morning. At one point, he conjured up one of Anna, accidentally. For a minute, he'd thought it was actually her.

His heart filled with terror. His worst fear standing right in front of him. But he quickly realized it was fake. Anna was back at Arendelle, probably with Prince Hans, trying to figure out how to run the kingdom. And, most importantly, she was safe from him.

He promptly destroyed the statue, returning to making snow flakes.

* * *

Later that day, he heard a knock at the door. "Ellis, it's me! ... Anna!"

Ellis suppressed a sigh. He should've known she wouldn't stay away.

He stepped toward the edge of the railing, looking down at his sister.

"... Anna." He said. He wished he could go down the stairs and hug her, just- just shake her hand.

"Ellis," Anna said, breaking him out of his reverie. "You look different. It's a good different. This place is amazing."

"Thank you." Ellis replied. "I never knew what I was capable of."

Anna began to climb the stairs. "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-"

Ellis quickly backed away. "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please."

"But I just got here!" Anna argued.

"You belong in Arendelle." He replied. "So do you!"

"No." He said fiercely. "I belong here, alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that-"

"58... 59... 60!"

"Wait." Ellis interrupted. "What is that?"

A small, misshapen snowman ran into the palace. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Ellis asked, shocked.

The snowman turned shy, stopping by Anna. "You built me, remember that?" He asked.

"And you're alive?!"

"Um... I think so."

Anna knelt beside him. "He's just like the one we built as kids. We were close. We can be like that again."

Ellis smiled for a second, entertaining the idea. But a memory suddenly seized him.

_"Anna! Mama! Papa!"_

"No." Ellis said. "We can't." He turned, hurrying up the stairs. "Goodbye, Anna."

"Ellis, wait!"

"I'm trying to protect you!" He said fiercely.

"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!" Anna exclaimed. "Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore! Because for the first time in forever, I finally understand! For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand! We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear! Because for the first time in forever, I will be right here!"

_But I could still hurt you. Or anyone else._ Ellis thought. She had followed him to the top floor. He turned and smiled at his sister.

"Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."

"Yeah, but-"

"I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free!" He gave a laugh, spinning around. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

He turned back to the staircase, ready to go up.

"Actually we're not."

He turned, surprised. "What do you mean you're not?"

"I have a feeling you don't know."

"What do I not know?" He demanded.

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

"What?!" He asked, shocked. He felt like she'd just hit him with a shovel.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter." Anna gestured all around her. "Everywhere."

"Everywhere?!"

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!"

"No I can't!" He exclaimed. "I don't know how!" It started to snow.

"Sure you can! I know you can! Because for the first time in forever-"

"I'm such a fool, I can't be free!" He ran his hands through his hair.

"You don't have to be afraid!"

"No escape from the storm inside of me!"

"We can work this out together!"

"I can't control the curse!"

"We'll reverse the storm you've made!"

"Oh, Anna please!" He cried. "You'll only make it worse!"

"Don't panic!"

"There's so much fear!"

"We'll make the sun shine bright!"

"You're not safe here!"

"We can face this thing together!"

"No!"

"We can change this winter weather! And everything will be-"

"I CAN'T!" He shouted. His fear, so strong, sucked the blizzard in. Then it burst out, striking Anna in the chest. Ellis turned and gasped at his sister's huddled form. Olaf and a blonde man ran into the room.

"Anna?" The blonde asked. "Are you okay?"

"Who's this?" He asked, backing away just a bit more. "Another surprise fiancé? Wait. It doesn't matter. You have to go."

"No." Anna argued. "I know we can figure this out together!"

"How?" Ellis asked desperately. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"Anna." The blonde said. "I think we should go."

"I agree."

"No! I'm not leaving without you, Ellis."

"Yes." He said. "You are." He waved his hands, creating a large snowman that took them and threw them out of the palace.

He would call him marshmallow.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Greetings!

* * *

Ellis was woken around 2 the next morning by Marshmallow, who kept motioning toward outside, saying, "Go away! Go away!"

At first, Ellis thought he was talking to him. Then he quickly realized he was talking about a group of men hurrying up the mountain. He sent Marshmallow after them.

When he peered out the front door to see if they were gone one of the thugs noticed him.

"The King!"

He quickly ran up the stairs, the thugs following. They trapped him on the top floor.

"No, please!" He said as they readied their crossbows, terrified. They shot at him, and he threw up a wall at the last minute. They got them ready again. "Stay away!"

He shot ice at the thugs, who shouted, "Get him!"

He was in a fight for his life.

For some reason, this made him furious. How _dare_ they! Barging in like they owned the place and trying to assassinate him!

He shot spikes at one, pressing him against the wall, making one come dangerously close to his throat. He turned to the other one with a snarl, making a wall to push him away, his face screwed up.

"King Ellis!" Hans exclaimed, coming into the room. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

He barely had time to think _Great. This guy again. _He left the thugs trapped where they were, turning to Hans. "Take your men and go away." He ordered.

"Just give us Princess Anna." Hans said, trying to play the innocent card, and raising his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Don't try and trick me. Anna left last night."

Hans looked genuinely surprised for a second. But he already had a different tactic. "Ellis, please, come with us, back to Arendelle to unfreeze it."

Ellis stiffened. "I can't. Just go."

"Of course you can!" Hans argued. "Quit be-"

"It's not that I won't." Ellis said fiercely. "It's that I can't."

Hans looked frustrated. "Ellis, just come with us. Your punishment will be mild if you surrender."

"Punishment?" Ellis laughed. "Let me remind you just who we're addressing as king here, _Prince_ Hans."

He glared at him. Suddenly, he dashed to the side, grabbing the arm of the man about to shoot him, causing the arrow to hit the chandelier. It started falling. Ellis ran out of its way, slipping and hitting his head on the floor. He cursed as black creeped into his vision.

* * *

Ellis woke up in a dark, stone cell. He was in the dungeon. Catching sight of a window, he ran towards it, only to be abruptly stopped by the chains that fastened him to the wall.

He looked despairingly at the shackles that seemed to be made for him. He strained to look out the window. He didn't like what he saw.

"No." he whispered to himself. "What have I done?"

Hans entered, carrying a torch. Why was it always him?

"Why did you bring me here?" He questioned.

"I couldn't just let them kill you."

"You're such an idiot. I'm a danger here. Get Anna."

"Anna has not returned." Ellis looked out the window to the storm, frustrated.

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer..."

"Don't you see?" Ellis snapped. "I can't. You have to tell them to let me go."

"I will do what I can." Hans left, taking his torch with him.

* * *

Ellis stared at the ceiling, Bored. He heard footsteps and listened closely. "He's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve."

Ellis was seized with terror. They were coming to kill him. _Don't they understand? _He thought. _I don't want to be dangerous! I want to stop this winter! I want to bring back the summer! I want to open the gates! I want to open the door! But I can't! _

He jerked at his shackles. He cracked them open with the ice, and then used it to blow out the back wall.

He would go back to the Ice Palace. Marshmallow would ward off people. He would ward off those who made it past Marshmallow.

He ran blindly through the blizzard. He heard a voice calling after him: "Ellis! You can't run from this!"

Ellis turned. He eyed the sword Hans held, knowing he'd come to do what the guards hadn't.

"Come to kill me yourself?" He asked snidely.

"King Ellis, just stop the winter and I won't have to."

Ellis exploded. "Don't you see I can't! Just believe me for five damn seconds! This winter was an ACCIDENT! I don't know how to stop it! I can't stop it! It wouldn't of even happened if YOU hadn't of come and swept Anna up in your little trap!"

"Little trap?!" Hans questioned. "Wha-"

"You're the thirteenth in line for the throne in your own kingdom! You would never be king unless you're entire family died! So you came over here thinking you could marry Anna, kill me, and everything would be just fine for you!" Ellis took a deep breath, clenching his hands into fists. "Just stay away from my sister."

"Your sister?" Hans scoffed. "Anna returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."

Ellis gasped. "What? Liar!"

"I tried to save her, but it was too late! Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white."

Ellis stood frozen in shock. He couldn't believe it. No, it wasn't true!

"Anna is dead... Because of you. You killed her, Ellis."

_No_. He thought. _No no no!_ "And how am I supposed to trust you?!" Ellis questioned, desperately. "Do you have any proof? Anything?"

Hans glared. "I thought you'd say that." He dug a small piece of paper out of his pocket. "She wrote it. To you."

Ellis stepped forward, snatched the paper away, and backed up to his original spot. He stared down at the neat, small handwriting he knew to be Anna's.

** I don't blame you.**

That, for Ellis, was proof enough. He dropped to his knees. He was a killer. Anna was dead. He'd killed her. _I deserve it._ He thought as he knew Hans was raising the sword.

"No!" A voice cried. The sword didn't hit. It shattered and its pieces fell around him.

He knew that voice.

"Anna?" He looked over his shoulder. She stood, still as a statue and incased in ice.

He stood, reaching to touch her face. His worst fear had come true.

"Anna?" Olaf asked from somewhere off to the left.

"No." He muttered. "No no, please no!" For the first time in a long time he hugged his sister, draping himself over her frozen body. He cried, sobbing.

Then, Anna hugged him back.

"Wha- Anna?!" He exclaimed, looking up.

She smiled at him. "Oh, Ellis."

He clutched her to his chest, letting a laugh out through his tears. She was alive. "You sacrificed yourself," he asked. "For me?"

"I love you." Anna shrugged. He hugged her just a bit harder.

* * *

"Come on, just like you practiced." Anna coached, standing off to the side with Kristoff. "Except on a much larger scale."

Ellis rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Inside, he was a complete nervous wreck.

It was a week later. He'd cancelled all relationships they had with Weasltown. They'd shoved Hans into the dungeon while Ellis and Anna worked on trying to melt Arendelle. Once Ellis had figured out how, he'd practiced a bit to be sure he could do it.

Ellis took a deep breath, and raised his arms, doing what, he wasn't quite sure, but it started gathering up the snow. The fjord thawed, the bow of a ship appearing under their feet. It completely melted, ships righting themselves. Villagers came out to see the warmth returning.

He drew all that was left into a giant snowflake and waved it away.

"I knew you could do it!" Anna exclaimed. He smiled at her.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life." Olaf looked down at his melting form. "And quite possibly my last."

"Let me help you, little guy." Ellis said, waving his hand and putting Olaf back together, giving him, as Olaf put it, his own personal flurry.

They noticed Hans being escorted to the french dignitary's ship by the guards. He was being taken back by to the Southern Isles by the man.

"You know," Ellis said, eyes narrowed. "we never really dealt with him." He and Kristoff shared a look before starting towards him. Anna stopped them. "I think I can handle this one."

They laughed as Anna ended the exchange with a punch to Hans's face.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ellis asked the excited crowd. The crowd cheered, and Ellis stamped his foot, turning the courtyard into an ice rink. He froze the fountain and added some snow fall for the heck of it.

Anna came skipping into the rink, and Ellis caught her as she fell.

"I like the open gates." Anna smiled.

"We are never closing them again." He assured. He waved his hand, making ice skates made out of ice appear on Anna's feet.

"You know I don't ska-"

Ellis cut her off, dragging her around the ice.

"Look out! Reindeer coming through!" Kristoff shouted, chasing after Sven.

He liked this guy much better than Hans.

Olaf showed up, helping him coach Anna. "That's it! Glide and pivot, glide and pivot."

Ellis smiled, truly happy (to quote Anna) for the first time in forever.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. It really meant a lot.

So, on the subject of reviews, what do you think?


End file.
